


Divine Wrath

by Widowhawk88



Series: Divinity Unleashed [3]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, TowaBlack, Vaginal Sex, apparently that's the ship name for these two, basically Towa restrains Black and has some fun, forget to mention there is brief urethra insertion and minor airplay, like very brief mentions of them, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowhawk88/pseuds/Widowhawk88
Summary: Now a Demon God, Towa finally gets a measure of payback against Goku Black.





	Divine Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be a third part and finally, after so long, I have completed one. Also, there needs to be more Goku Black/Towa in general.

Nothing got the blood rushing like a good fight, but without a satisfying conclusion, his blood was like liquid fire in his veins and he needed an outlet. Black had tried mediation to calm his Saiyan instincts, to no success, and now, he was simply doing the bare minimum to quell the raging tsunami. His body itched for him to do something, but with barely any mortals left to slaughter and their defenders having escaped once again, Black was at a loss. He stepped out onto the balcony of the small cottage, hoping the majestic scenery of beautiful nature would do the trick.

Unfortunately, it reminded him of his dalliance with Towa and that didn’t help matters at all, heated blood rushing south at the sinful memory.

Since that day, she’d been constantly on his mind and it made him feel such disgrace for consorting with a mortal, especially one as wicked as her, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed their encounters. She appealed to his Saiyan instincts and primal needs, satisfying them in a way that made him desire her even more. The acts of sin flew in the face of the Zero Mortal Plan, yet he didn’t regret indulging in lust with an abomination; it was probably a good thing that Zamasu never found out about it, or if he did, he kept quiet about it.

Black gripped the railing, trying to will the memory away, when he sensed a strange energy behind him. Whirling around in anticipation of a fight, he was confused at the sight of a wormhole – until tendrils of energy whipped out towards him. Black blasted one, but the others were swifter than he anticipated and they wrapped around his limbs, yanking him towards the wormhole.

“Get off me, you foul wretches,” he snarled as he struggled, their strength surprising him. He was ready to transform in order to escape when he stopped travelling through time and space and found himself in a bedroom that contained a luxurious four-poster bed. The tendrils had vanished, but Black barely noticed, bewildered as he was. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Hello, lover,” purred a familiar voice.

He hated to admit it, but there was something about her voice that did something to him, and with a smirk in place, he turned around to face her. “Towa. Always a pleasure.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” Towa replied. “And speaking of pleasure…well, I’m sure you can guess.”

“Is your walking vibrator not doing the job for you? After all, you have been fucked by a god and anyone after that simply cannot compare.”

“My my, aren’t we full of ourselves?”

She was already simmering with arousal; he could smell it and the scent was making his cock twitch. If she wanted him to throw her onto the bed and ravage her to satisfy her need, then he would happily do so; after all, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the urge to plunder her depths and seek pleasure from her. It was an act meant only for mortals and it was degrading for gods to participate, but Black couldn’t deny that he enjoyed partaking in the pleasures of the flesh – if there was an abomination worth sinning with, it was Towa.

“You want to be full of me,” Black grinned cockily. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have brought me here.”

She hummed in agreement. “True, but I thought we could do something different today.”

“Oh? And you are in a position to decide this how?”

She smiled and she glowed with dark energy, transforming into a Demon God. The smile was wiped from Black’s face at the sight as he sensed her massive increase in power – it surpassed his own and could quite possibly match his Super Saiyan Rosé transformation.

“You’re not the only one with the power of a god,” Towa said and her sceptre glowed; tendrils of dark energy wrapped around Black’s limbs and yanked him onto the bed, pinning him down. Black snarled at the cheap tactic and he tried to power up, but the tendrils held fast and he realised with horror that he couldn’t transform – whatever magic Towa now had, she was able to prevent his transformation. He glared at the demoness, but she simply laughed in delight as she stood beside the bed. “Are you comfortable?”

“You damn witch! Let me up!” Black growled. “Release me or suffer my wrath!”

Towa tossed her head back in laughter. “I’m sorry, Black, but you are in no position to demand anything from me. I hold the power now – how does it feel to have the tables turned?”

He didn’t answer, just simply glared murderously at her and she smirked at him, unperturbed by his look – that simply infuriated him and he struggled once more against the bindings, but if anything, they squeezed even tighter, holding him down in a spread-eagled position. The sceptre glowed and Black’s clothes were ripped instantly down the centre.

“It’s absolutely breathtaking,” Towa murmured as she lightly traced a finger down Black’s defined chest – it caused shivers in him that raced towards his loins, but he tried to remain indifferent. “This is what it feels like to be a god – how intoxicating.”

“Power that doesn’t belong to you,” Black growled, trying to ignore the feel of her finger as it traced south, drawing patterns around his pubic region.

“Oh, I beg to differ and besides, you’re only saying that because you’re the one tied to the bed,” Towa said, flicking the flaps of his pants aside to reveal her prize – her grin became smug and she ran a finger along his hardening cock; it twitched against his will and she grasped it gently, slowly pumping it to life as he bit his lip to prevent any noise of pleasure to escape, despite his body trembling due to her ministrations. “Does that feel good, Black?”

“Fuck…you,” Black growled, his cock hard and swollen in her hand and she thumbed a drop of pre-cum off the tip and licked it.

“Mmm, delightful,” she said and she set her sceptre aside, climbing onto the bed to kneel between his lower legs, one hand on his engorged member, the one fondling his swollen balls – Black dropped his head against the pillows, barely resisting the pleasure that raced through his veins at her touch and his hips involuntarily bucked towards her, aching for more of her. “I’m going to torture you, Black. I’m going to have you begging my name as you ache for a release that will never come.”

“You’re…a…witch,” he panted, helpless against her touch. He refused to surrender to her, no matter the fact that his body was betraying him as she stroked him.

“Yes, indeed I am and I am the best.” The hand that had been squeezing his balls trailed south and she dabbed a finger lightly at his anus. Black’s hips bucked and her smile grew wider. “Oh, sensitive, are we? Do you want to feel me inside you, Black? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Again, he remained silent and Towa took that as an invite; she slowly wormed her finger into his ass. She timed her thrusts with her strokes on his cock, scraping along his prostate as his hips rocked. She so wanted to taste his cock, to have him fill her mouth, but that would give him pleasure he didn’t deserve and she refrained – instead, she eased a second finger into his asshole and Black panted, slowly losing the battle against her. Her hand on his cock worked wonders, even if the grip was a bit loose for his liking, but her fingers in his anal cavity was something he’d never expected and he wasn’t sure what to make of it; he didn’t like the idea of being penetrated, but it wasn’t unpleasant by any means. It was something he could probably get used to.

“Let’s make this interesting,” Towa quirked her lips and a tendril wrapped around Black’s throat, lightly constricting his airway, as she removed her fingers from his shitter and created another tendril; at least the width of three fingers and as long as his own cock, it pushed into Black’s asshole and he gasped at the entry, his breath leaving him temporarily as his body had to adjust to the intrusion. “How does it feel to get fucked in the ass for once?”

“Curse…you,” Black groaned, his body under assault from her strokes on his dick and her tendril in his ass, his prostate getting massaged by the thrusts, combined with the scent of her arousal and it frustrated him that she was still fully clothed as her ministrations wreaked havoc on his body.

Her panties were drenched with her arousal, the pleasure of Black under her control burning through her veins, but Towa held back from her own desires, wanting to ruin Black first before she sought her own gratification. With the tendril buried in his asshole, stretching him, Towa returned her free hand to his heavy ball-sack and she squeezed them, feeling the cum that burned to be released. His hips continued to buck, his chest heaving with his pants of pleasure as he felt the familiar building of pressure in his groin – he wanted to cum, wanted to release so bad and he finally gave in to the debauchery of her touch on him, the tendril in his ass and the one constricting his airway to the point he felt dizzy was becoming too much for him.

“I’m going to cum,” Black groaned and Towa felt his cock swell in her hand in preparation for his orgasm – she brought her hand to the base, creating a ring of dark energy that tautened, a second forming around the top of his balls, and she gave him a final stroke before removing her hand completely – his hips bucked as his body was brought over the edge, but the ring tightened and his cock throbbed with release…except there was no ejaculate, save for a tiny dribble that gently spilled rather pathetically from the head.

The pent-up need to release was still there, but nothing happened, even though his body was under the throes of climax and Black bellowed desperately as Towa laughed at his misery.

“I told you I was going to torture you, Black,” she crowed in delight. “How does it feel to be unable to cum, your orgasm ruined by yours truly?”

“Fuck…you,” Black groaned, his throat ragged and his chest rising and falling with exertion; the sight of his sweaty, ruined body was absolutely delicious to Towa and she licked her lips as she lowered the cups on her dress to reveal her full breasts, pinching her erect nipples, and Black groaned again at their appearance; it seemed like her power level wasn’t the only thing that had been increased by the energy of a Demon God and his cock ached with the need to be buried between those soft pillows, but he had a feeling that was a desire he would be denied.

Damn her!

“Well, you’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn,” Towa said as she reached under her dress to slip her underwear off and she straddled his hips, guiding his ruined, yet still hard, cock into her soaked depths. He groaned at the wet feel of her squeezing his sensitive member as she sank to the hilt with a moan of pleasure, savouring the feel of him stretching her drenched channel. Black couldn’t help an instinctive thrust into her, but she clamped her muscles around him, preventing any further movement on his behalf as her tendril continued to plunder his anal cavity – it created a source of irritating conflict for Black as the tendril’s thrusts made him want to bury into her womb, but her tight cunt held him in place.

It was fucking maddening!

He cursed her existence, for the torture she was putting him through, since it was the only thing he could really do. He wanted to touch her, wanted to grab her hips and plunge deeper if possible, but her restraints held fast, her will refusing all of his desires.

“Uh-uh,” Towa chastised him. “This is not about you. This is for me now.”

She rocked slowly, his hypersensitive cock throbbing inside her, her slickness helping her glide easier and he muttered and cursed under his breath as he struggled against the bondage; it made her smile to see him going mad with the need to ravage her, but unable thanks to her immense power.

Oh, it felt so damn good to finally hold the power in this endless struggle between them.

The tight, hot feel of her sheathing his cock sent sparks of pleasure through Black’s body, but he had no choice but to simply watch as Towa grinded against his pelvis, her breath in short gasps as she dug her fingers into his chest, steadying herself as she sought her release. She alternated between gentle rocks and tight clenches, anything to drive Black crazy, but she didn’t want him to end before her – she brought a hand to her clit and rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves, her blood on fire; Black groaned as he felt his own orgasm start to build and he wondered if he’d get to cum this time – if he could restrain himself, perhaps she wouldn’t know until it was too late.

“I have to admit…you do feel so damn good inside me,” Towa gasped. “Better…than anyone else…”

“Hilarious,” Black deadpanned, shutting down a whimper that had threatened to escape as his cock began to charge, the dildo of dark energy in his ass pushing him closer. “You’ve fucked…only two people…and you’re riding one of them…right now.”

“Yes and I chose you…for this moment,” her breath hitched as her fingers hit the spot on her clit, her climax building and building, threatening to push her over the edge. She could feel him twitching and she knew he was close; she had to get there before him. “You should be…honoured.”

“Fuck…you,” he growled and she cried out as she crested, her orgasm wracking her body as she broke and she squeezed him tight as she rode out the wave. He grunted as he fucked her through her crescendo and he felt that he was nearing the pinnacle; he noticed that in her debauched state, she truly looked like a goddess. “Fuck…me.”

He was so close now, he was ready to burst – she climbed off him and gripped his slick cock, her thumb over the slit as she edged him for a few strokes and quickly released him – Black groaned as his orgasm was ruined once more, his hips bucking but without a release at all, thanks to the dark energy she had weaved into his urethra to prevent it – it made his cock ache harder than ever before, the need to cum driving him wild as he was constantly denied.

“FUCK YOU WHORE!” Black raged in agony, the ache _unbearable_! “Just let me…just let me cum…”

Towa stifled a laugh as she lazily stroked his cock – he felt as hard as a diamond and the fact that she was the reason, that she was able to torment him like this, made her feel bold. “Beg for it, Black…come on, I know you can do it. Beg for me. Beg me to let you cum – if you beg just right, I might just let you cum in me.”

He dropped his head against the pillow in defeat, a groan escaping his lips. He was a god, he did not beg, especially to a mortal (an abomination at that), but he _needed to cum!_ He couldn’t take it anymore, even though he saw this for what it was: a display of power and dominance and a taste of his own medicine – but damn this infuriating woman!

“You’re a filthy harlot,” Black gasped, his cock hypersensitive as fuck and her light touch on his raging boner wasn’t doing him any favours. How long was she planning to drag out his demise like this? He may have the stamina to last for hours, but if she edged him for that long – he didn’t know what he would do and would refuse to be held accountable for his actions.

“Aw, so romantic,” Towa teased, magically removing the blockage from his urethra. “You always know how to say such sweet things to me. So, are you going to plead your case or do I have to keep going to force it out of you?”

He glared at her, a defiant challenge in his eyes. “Do as you please, but you’ll never make me beg, Towa.”

“Hmph, have it your way, Black, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She rose and lifted the skirt of her dress as she stood over his head, then crouched so her sopping core was in his face and she laid against his sweaty body, stroking him once more as her tendril continued to plunder his asshole. “Now lick me.”

“No.”

“I said, lick me!” she demanded and she squashed her quim against his mouth.

Black wanted to refuse, but the taste of her juices was intoxicating to him and he couldn’t help but slip his tongue out to collect more of her tangy nectar. Her fingers lightly scratched the head of his sensitive prick as his mouth ravaged her pussy like a starving man, devouring her juices and nibbling on her lips. Towa moaned as she grinded against his face, tracing her nails over the skin of his groin and drawing out muffled whimpers from him. She fondled his balls, noting that they were _heaving_ with cum, having swollen in size from the torturous ruination of his orgasms – she smirked at the idea of how much he would release when she finally allowed him to cum and that thought sent sparks through her that had nothing to do with Black’s experienced mouth. He sucked her juices and managed to break free of her lips to lick a line to her asshole and dab at the puckered hole.

“Oh, someone’s being naughty,” Towa crooned, delighting at the sight of Black’s ass getting penetrated by her magic. “Well, I suppose it’s only fair.”

He wanted to take handfuls of her glorious ass and squeeze them against his face, but for now, he had to settle for jabbing his tongue at her shitter, trying to worm it inside. Towa smiled at the feel of his tongue tip pressing into her asshole, but it was nothing compared to his cock, which was currently twitching in her palms – she grinned and engulfed it completely with her mouth.

“Fuck!” Black cried out, dropping from her shitbox as he scraped the back of her throat. “More, Towa, fucking suck it!”

She released him with a pop, using her saliva as lubricant to jack him off. “Excuse me, you don’t demand anything. I have the power here, Black, and if I want to suck your cock, I will of my own desire, not yours. You best keep licking my pussy if you want more.”

“I don’t have to-” he started, but she pressed her cunt against his mouth again, effectively cutting him off. A sharp twinge of pain shot through Towa’s sensitive area and she grinded harder.

“Don’t you fucking bite me, asshole.”

“Oh, but Towa, you taste so good, I couldn’t help myself,” Black smirked and there was the cocky tone once more; it made her glower that he could still be cocky after what she’d put him through.

“Fine, be that way,” was her reply and she formed a tight grip on his cock and started jacking him off. Black groaned at the speed, mashing his mouth into her drenched pussy as his hips bucked into her hand. He knew it was pointless, knew what she was going to do, but he couldn’t help himself. The pressure increased with her rapid strokes and Black huffed into her cunt as he approached the point of no return, but once again, Towa released his cock as it throbbed painfully through yet another ruined orgasm. There was a tiny dribble of cum and Towa sucked it off, causing him to yelp at the feel of her warm mouth coating the sensitive head.

“You’re so fucking cruel,” Black accused, his body wracked by the ruin. He could feel how swollen his balls were, just begging for a massive release, but at long as he was at her whims – curse her!

“Then beg,” Towa said as she repositioned herself so that she was straddling his hips again, gliding her wet pussy along the underside of his diamond-hard cock, lightly rubbing her clit at the same time. He tossed his head back – he was so close to penetrating her again every time she reached the head, but she managed to refrain, torturing him with the feel of her pussy on his prick. “That’s all you have to do, Black, is beg me for your release. I know how much you want to cum, but I can’t help but wonder – who’s torturing who: is it me or are you torturing yourself?”

Black groaned; it was a battle of dominance and he refused to let her win, but the torture was simply too much for him to bear. He had to cum, but that meant swallowing his pride and admitting defeat: gods did not bow to the demands of mortals!

“Very well,” Black unwillingly relented. “You win, witch. Let me cum.”

“Say please.”

He groaned in frustration, his body overloaded with sensitivity to the brink of madness. “Please let me cum…witch!”

“Naughty boy,” she hissed playfully, digging her nails into his chest hard enough to leave marks. “Look at you, a god broken before me, begging for his sweet release. How the mighty have fallen.”

He glared at her, silently promising retribution, but she smirked as she rode his dick to the head and held still, her opening lined up with the fat head. All she had to do was shift her angle and he would be deep inside her once more. She rocked her core against his cock, teasing him, and she angled her hips just enough for the tip to slide into her opening. She paused and Black growled.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she taunted.

Black had enough. This entire session had been nothing but absolute torture for him at the hands of the tantalising witch and he bellowed as he pulled at his restraints, trying to tap into his godly power. He had suffered for too long and the fury he felt at being tormented was enough for him to breach her magic as he transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé, easily vanquishing the tendrils, save for the one in his ass, but that had stilled and he simply left it there.

“What?-” Towa startled as Black surged for her and attacked her neck with primal kisses and nips, leaving marks on her skin as his hands groped handfuls of her breasts, roughly massaging her flesh.

“You are a goddamn witch,” he growled against her skin, his aura surrounding them and before she could react, he flipped them over so she lay beneath him. “You drive me fucking crazy; now it’s my turn.” He tore her dress to allow her tits to spill out better and he hiked her skirt around her waist, a grin of lust painting his face as he gazed upon his delicious prize. “I’m going to make you scream my name so loud, the entire universe will know you’re mine and you will learn to never fuck with a god.”

“Impress me then with your godliness,” Towa deadpanned, but inside, her heart was thrumming with excitement at the promising thought. She had pushed him to the edge and now she was going to suffer for it, but it was going to be fucking fun.

He spread her legs wide, opening his prize to him and with one hand on his cock, he shoved roughly into her, enough to make her squeal. He gripped her thighs, his hips working with a mind of its own as it snapped against her hips and she squeezed around him in response, eliciting a groan from him.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Black growled as he pumped into her depths. “Such filthy acts of the flesh are beneath a pure being like myself and yet, I am corrupted with lust. My mission is to purge the universe of all mortals, but-”

“Oh, enough with the sweet talk and fuck me like you mean it,” Towa hissed in pleasure, fondling her tits and tweaking her nipples. She wanted to touch her clit, but there no was need with the way he was smashing into her, his pubic region grinding against her clit with every thrust. “I thought you were a god; at least fuck like one.”

“Oh, you are tempting fate, witch,” he rumbled and she wiggled her fingers, which triggered the tendril to pulse deeper into his asshole, definitely causing some kind of reaction in him. “Oh, damn you – two can play that game.”

He withdrew from her cunt and plunged into her asshole with a single thrust, her juices acting as lubricant. Towa openly moaned as her bowels were violated and Black tossed his head back at the feel of her hot sphincter clamping around him. However, as much as he enjoyed defiling her ass, he wanted to finish as intended and he switched holes again, almost hitting her cervix with his deep thrusts.

“Gonna cum for me, demon?” Black sneered and he grabbed her right breast; in response, her hands went to his ass, trying to guide him deeper, if possible, while also spreading his cheeks to allow the tendril to fuck him deeper in time with his thrusts. “Ngh - I want to hear my name upon your lips as you cum.”

“If you could fuck better than you can talk, it might just happen,” Towa grinned despite herself, her pleasure rising towards the plateau. He scowled at her and proceeded to fuck her harder as his comeback, plundering her depths as she panted, moaned and writhed beneath him, the heat gathering in her pelvic region and growing with every thrust upon her clit. “Fuck yes, I’m going to – I’m going to cum – keep going, I’m almost there.”

“Say my name, Towa. Let the whole universe know.”

“Get – fucked – oh, yes!” she cried out as her climax crashed into her and she shook with the intensity of her orgasm, liquid soaking Black’s pubes as she squeezed his cock with all her might, writhing in ecstasy as he fucked her through the aftershocks. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck – fuck!”

It was too much for Black. Seeing his demon like this beneath him, drenched with sweat, exposed and consumed by lust, with her slick pussy clamping on his shaft and the torture he had to endure earlier brought him to the brink of eruption. He slammed home one last time and hissed with pained pleasure as his cock finally – finally! – unloaded the contents of his swollen balls into her womb, painting the walls white. Spurt after spurt of pent-up cum exploded and drenched her cervix – after five shots, Black withdrew and fired the last three blasts onto Towa’s heated body, each rope easily stretching from her vulva to the bottom of her tits, such was the intensity.

Black panted heavily with exertion, his cum too much for her pussy to handle and it dribbled like a waterfall onto the sheets as he collapsed to her side, returning to his base form.

“Holy – fuck!” he finally managed, brushing a hand through his dark hair. “That was intense!”

“Yes, I can tell,” Towa murmured, surveying the strands of his climax on her body as she felt his seed escape from her. “See, that wasn’t so bad after all. You enjoyed it in the end, didn’t you?”

He side-eyed her and huffed out a laugh. “Kindly remove your magic from my ass.”

“Done,” she snapped her fingers and the tendril vanished. “So, now I have to wonder: is that all a Super Saiyan Rosé can do? Are you spent already after one orgasm?”

“Witch, it felt like ten at once.”

“Hmm, well, I’m not entirely satisfied yet. Power of a Demon God, I guess.”

He heaved another cackle. “Once I get my breath back, we’ll test that power of yours against mine. Super Saiyan Rosé versus a Demon God. I wonder who will outlast who.”

“Mm, sounds like a challenge.”

“Good. I am ready.”

“Oh, can the Super Saiyan Rose go another round?" she teased.

He rolled on top of her, glaring at her intently, his hard cock throbbing with the need to be buried inside her once more. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

"I do have a request, however."

"And that is?" she inquired, raking her nails lightly along his flank, causing him to shiver.

"Put it in my ass agaian?"

"As you wish," Towa grinned delightfully as Black sank into her once again to begin the next round.


End file.
